Las Cosas Más Simples
by Schatten Wolfendorf
Summary: Después del final de la serie, JJ divaga sobre la felicidad, recordando lo difícil que fue superar a Dee. Shounen ai, JJDrake, mención de DeeRyo.


Disclaimer: Drake y JJ y todos los otros policías del precinto 27 son propiedad de Sanami Matoh, y como yo no soy ella, los chicos no míos. Advertencia: Spoilers para el tomo 7, supongo. Pero vamos, que todos veíamos venir que JJ no se iba a quedar con Dee. Shounen ai. Schatten: FAKE!! Yaaaaai!! JJ, te queremos!! Y te queremos con Drake, cómo te explico! En teoría esta es la primera viñeta de varias historias que cuentan el desarrollo de la relación de Drake y JJ, y pasa después del último tomo del manga. Pero funciona como un epílogo para JJ, y para mí es suficiente, aunque la verdad sí me gustaría seguir escribiendo sobre esos dos, y de pasada dejar caer uno que otro detalle de Berk y Diana. Pero ya veremos - Comentarios y sugerencias, bien recibidos! Bye bye!  
  
Las Cosas Más Simples  
  
Son las cosas simples de la vida las que hacen nuestros días tristes o felices. Los recuerdos memorables están hechos de detalles minúsculos, que por sí solos no serían capaces de producir más que una pequeña sonrisa. Un encuentro inesperado, el saludo de un extraño, una canción, la risa de los amigos, sábanas limpias y café recién hecho; la verdadera felicidad está repartida en cientos de miles de pequeños fragmentos. Algunas personas no son capaces de reconocer la pieza del rompecabezas que les ofrece la vida para agregar a su alegría de vivir, pensando que la verdadera felicidad es algo que se obtiene con el éxito en el trabajo, la pareja perfecta, la iluminación espiritual o el conocimiento total del mundo y sus formas; cosas que, para la mayoría, serán imposibles de encontrar.  
  
Y así siguen sus días, ignorando todas las pequeñas pepitas de oro, haciéndolas a un lado, esperando encontrar de golpe una mina, sin darse cuenta de la fortuna que dejan atrás.  
  
Jemmy J. Adams no era una de esas personas.  
  
Conocido como JJ para los amigos, Jeremy James Adams era conocido como JJ por prácticamente todos. No era ningún tonto, por supuesto, y sabía que no todos eran sus amigos, y que no podía confiar en todo el mundo. Pero pocas cosas son más dulces para el corazón que escuchar tu nombre en algún lugar donde crees no conocer a nadie, y que se alegren de verte y te reciban como a un amigo.  
  
JJ era una persona reservada, en realidad. Era un detalle difícil de notar, la sonrisa deslumbrante y honesta que llevaba de continuo, la sinceridad de sus palabras y los avances poco 'delicados' por el objeto de su afecto, solían hacer creer a la gente que sabían todo lo que había que saber sobre él. Pero a JJ en realidad eso no le molestaba; sabía que la mayoría de las personas no prestan suficiente atención como para conocerte, incluso si llevas tu alma como un libro abierto para que todos lo lean. Y eso está bien. Son los verdaderos amigos los que se toman el tiempo para conocernos, los que saben sin tener que preguntar y con quienes nos sentimos realmente cómodos.  
  
Son los verdaderos amigos los que saben que te gusta el café con mucha azúcar y sin crema, que llegas siempre quince minutos antes de la hora al trabajo. Que no te tiñes el cabello, que prefieres el chocolate blanco, que eres alérgico a las nueces y que en realidad ya no estás enamorado de tu ex compañero de academia.  
  
"¡Buenos días, JJ! No ha llegado la morsa, ¿cierto? Hace un clima miserable. Dime que hoy toca papeleo y no salir de la estación y te ganas una taza de café."  
  
Y son esos mismos amigos los que llegan todos los días con vasos de café del Starbucks de la calle Maine, pasados quince minutos de la hora del trabajo, disculpándose por llegar tarde, y dirigiéndote su sonrisa amable y dulce, que toca esos ojos tristes y los llena de luz, dándote los buenos días y revolviéndote el cabello.  
  
"Buenos días, Drake-sempai. El jefe no ha llegado aún, pero me temo que nos toca salir. El comisionado nos ha puesto en turno, Ryo-sempai ha tenido que salir y Dee..." JJ suspiró, más por costumbre que por verdadero anhelo.  
  
"Dee no sale sin Ryo a ningún lado, órdenes de Rose. Esa ya me la sé. ¡El desgraciado se salva del trabajo sucio por ser un animal sin control!" Dejando su vaso de café a un lado y entregándole a JJ el suyo, Drake se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó sobre el ordenado escritorio de su compañero.  
  
"Bueno, chico, dispara. ¿En qué desastre vamos a meter las manos hoy?"  
  
"Un momento, sempai." El francotirador tomó un archivo y se lo alargó al detective de cabello castaño, tomando un sorbo de café, que era, por supuesto, dulce y sin crema. "Tenemos escena del crimen, pero no víctima. Se le asignó el caso a Homicidios porque por la cantidad de sangre en el lugar, parece que simplemente desaparecieron el cadáver."  
  
Mirando las fotos, Drake asintió. "Parece que lo licuaron en lugar de desaparecerlo."  
  
Entrando en detalles, JJ se permitió alejar una parte de su mente de la mórbida conversación. Eran detectives del Departamento de Homicidios, y para no volverse locos, había que aprender a poner distancia entre ellos y los casos.  
  
Mientras el detective mayor leía el expediente, el chico platinado continuó bebiendo, mirándolo discretamente.  
  
JJ siempre había sido una persona optimista. Ver el mejor lado de las cosas, aprovechar cada momento de la vida y atesorar cada uno de los detalles que le hacía sentir calmado, feliz y en paz, eran su filosofía de la vida.  
  
Había llegado al Precinto 27 buscando al amor de su vida, o eso había creído. Lo había pretendido (otros dirían que acosado, pero era cuestión de enfoques), por varios años sin descanso, manteniendo un romance con la idea de ser correspondido.  
  
Y un día, el amor del amor de su vida había abierto los ojos y había visto en Dee todas las cosas maravillosas que JJ tenía años adorando, y Dee, que estaba totalmente ciego a todo lo que no fuese Randy 'Ryo' Maclean, se había convertido en el hombre más feliz del planeta. JJ, por el contrario, se había sentido el hombre más miserable del universo.  
  
Entonces se había repetido que era injusto, que él se merecía a Dee más que Ryo, que él habría hecho cualquier cosa por el detective de ojos verdes. Que siempre había sido un buen chico y que la vida le hiciera eso era una injusticia, una burla, una broma de mal gusto. Había puesto su corazón en la línea de tiro, se lo había ofrecido, entregado totalmente a Dee Laytner y había sido despreciado.  
  
Había dolido tanto que llorar no había sido suficiente. Gritar del dolor no había sido suficiente. Destrozar su apartamento no había sido suficiente.  
  
Pero llamar a Drake en la madrugada había ayudado. Quedarse dormido llorando en los brazos de su compañero, llegar a la oficina y encontrarse con una taza de café del Starbucks, hacer planes para pintar su apartamento y comprar muebles para sustituir los que había destrozado acompañado del detective de cabellos castaños, eso había aliviado el dolor.  
  
Remendar su destrozado corazón día a día, con la mano paciente de Drake sobre su espalda, listo para sostenerlo si tropezaba, listo para sonreír de vuelta a JJ al primer atisbo de una sonrisa, eso había sido suficiente. Suficiente para sobrevivir a la agonía, para superar a Dee. Decir que ya no dolía, o que no había quedado una cicatriz en él, era una mentira, por supuesto. Pero JJ era capaz de ver a Dee y a Ryo juntos y alegrarse por ellos, y eso era suficiente.  
  
Y ahora se sentía como si la pieza que había faltado en su vida hubiese encajado al fin, a pesar de no tener a Dee, de no tener a nadie. Sentía que nada podía detenerlo ahora, se sentía lleno de poder, se sentía en paz consigo mismo y con el mundo. Había sobrevivido a la tormenta emocional, y las cicatrices eran testigos de las lecciones que le habían costado tanto trabajo aprender. Ya no tenía nada qué reclamarle al universo, y después de todo, no era cierto que no tuviese a nadie. El precinto 27 era su familia, sus amigos.  
  
Y ahí, frente a él, bebiendo una taza de café (mocha con crema y jarabe de chocolate), estaba Drake Parker.  
  
JJ sonrió, y el detective mayor le volteó a ver, curioso.  
  
"¿JJ?"  
  
Sonriendo aún más, el muchacho de cabello violeta negó con la cabeza.  
  
"Nada, Drake-sempai."  
  
Devolviéndole la sonrisa, Drake le riñó juguetonamente. "Si sigues dejando que tu mente divague, un día de estos no va a regresar."  
  
"¿Y eso lo leíste o lo dices por experiencia?"  
  
Con una risa abierta y relajada, reflejo de su personalidad, Drake se levantó y se puso de nuevo la chaqueta, suspirando teatralmente. "Vamos, muchacho," continúo mientras le tendía su abrigo a JJ, "salgamos de aquí." Mientras abría la puerta de la oficina que compartían, Drake le dirigió una mirada seria. "¿Has pensado en que deberías invitarle a tu compañero el almuerzo hoy?"  
  
Fingiendo pensarlo detenidamente, JJ se detuvo. "La verdad no, sempai. No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea."  
  
Ignorando los quejas del hombre de cabello castaño, JJ siguió caminando por el pasillo. Los detalles, los roces inocentes, el saludo amable y alegre de Ted en el vestíbulo, su canción favorita en la radio de la patrulla. La manera en que los ojos de Drake reflejaban una sonrisa más grande que la que tocaba sus labios. La verdadera felicidad estaba sembrada a cada paso del camino, despreocupada y espontánea, como flores silvestres.  
  
Y para JJ Adams, la verdadera felicidad estaba en las cosas más simples.  
  
Comenzado a las 9:10 p.m. del 24 de Junio Terminado a las 11:52 p.m. del 24 de Junio 


End file.
